


Baby We Were Mermaid For Each Other

by Sinnamon_Troll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animal Instincts, Bondage, M/M, Mermaids, Non-Human Genitalia, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Akumas have different threat ratings, per the Akuma Alert system. World Class Akumas are those who have the power to shape their surroundings as they see fit, some altering reality itself. Marc Anciel is having a normal weekday when an unknown World Class Akuma decides life is better under the sea. After an encounter with his boyfriend, he's inclined to agree.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Baby We Were Mermaid For Each Other

Marc blinked, and the world changed.

One moment he was taking notes on World War II social and economic agitators, the next trying to figure out why his notebook was suddenly a sheaf of...kelp? The air felt heavier, but he felt lighter. Blinking, he took in his surroundings. His classroom still looked like a classroom...if that classroom got thrown up on by a beach. The architecture was more round now, replacing the modern boxy room with soft curves and spherical shapes. The desks looked like some sort of large, coral structure. The windows (or, the holes where the windows used to be) were framed with some sort of...porous material? Marc wasn’t sure what it was. Oh yeah, and also everything was underwater now.

A brief moment of alarm sang through his veins before he realized his breathing was unaffected. 

“Everyone, remain calm!” Professor Bober, his history teacher, sounded like he could use his own advice. When Marc focused his attention on the aging man, he discovered why. His upper body was normal, but from the waist down the man had a sandy yellow and red fish tail. A quick glance around the room at his anxious classmates, and down at himself, confirmed it.

They were mermaids! Marc felt a trill of excitement. He had always loved swimming and enjoyed the trips his family would take every summer to the beach. He assumed this was the work of an akuma, but so far it seemed like one of the more interesting ones. Squirming a bit to get out of his desk seat, Marc swam upwards and examined his new tail. His scales were all black, with the fins on his sides and at the bottom of his tail a lighter grey. He saw his classmates similarly examining themselves. Some were curious, like he was, others…

“AHHHHHHHH” The scream came from the courtyard, which he could see through the window holes was filling with people. Or rather, merpeople. Ignoring his aging professor, Marc followed some of his classmates out of the holes where the doors and windows should be to see what was going on.

Panic, mostly. A good portion of the student body were not taking their new anatomy so well. Since everything was underwater now gravity was less important. The entire space was kinetic with people swimming at all levels. Some were even going through the roof area to view the rest of the city. Marc scanned the crowd hoping to find a familiar face.

And then he saw him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, they were mermaids now. That was fun, he guessed. Actually this could be a great opportunity to do some figure studies. The anatomy of fictional beings was hard to pin down because it was, well, fictional. Having some living subjects he could study would be great for improving his art.

Nathaniel eagerly reached for his drawing supplies, only to come back with an unfamiliar collection of thin plates. His art was on them, so he assumed this is what his sketchbook had become, but he didn’t know how to use them. His pencil case was full of similarly mysterious items. Dejected, he glanced around the room. Most of his classmates were taking this well. Rose and surprisingly Juleka were ecstatic, swimming in happy circles near the ceiling. Kim was outside doing laps, Max and Alix at the former windows cautioninging him and cheering for him respectively. Marinette seemed to be having a panic attack and shot out of the room, the remaining class following her. Nathaniel shrugged and tagged along behind Ms. Bustier who was frantically trying to call them back.

The courtyard was chaos with moving bodies and noise. Nathaniel was about to head back into his much quieter classroom when he saw him.

He locked eyes with Marc across the courtyard, and something electric sang in his veins. He shivered slightly, though not with cold. Marc’s gaze became intense, holding Nathaniel’s stare with a heated quality. Slowly the other boy’s black and grey fins began to spread out, becoming billowy. Nathaniel felt hypnotized as the inner membranes of his boyfriend’s fins were revealed. While the outsides were unassuming, the insides showed with a multitude of different colors. Struck with a sudden, strong need to be near the other boy, Nathaniel started swimming towards him.

Marc gave him a secret smile and began swimming around the crowd. His tail flowed in lazy, serene movements. The bright colors swirling together for a mesmerizing display. Nathaniel swam faster, trying to navigate around the churning mass of people, but it was slow going. By virtue of having had legs not ten minutes earlier, most people were awkwardly flailing around, bumping into each other. Not Marc though. As Nathaniel spied him near the former ceiling (or well, the open area level with the roof in the courtyard) the green eyed boy was moving like he had been doing this his entire life. 

The way Marc kept swirling his fins as he swam reminded Nathaniel of the fan dancers he had seen perform once. Each fluid movement designed to draw the eye and make you eager for more.

There was a gap in the crowd.

Nathaniel shot forward.

Marc, the little imp, folded his fins and darted away in the blink of an eye.

Nathaniel gave chase, fins twitching in unknown anticipation. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marc giggled to himself, giddy, as he raced through the city. His mind felt like it was in a haze, his body basically moving on its own. He wasn’t sure where he was going but he did know he didn’t want Nathaniel to lose him. He slowed around corners and sudden turns to make sure the red head could keep him in sight. When Marc relaxed his pace he felt his fins spread again, hidden colors teasing his pursuer, before darting away again at the last moment. 

Nathaniel’s look of confusion and frustration everytime he slipped out of his grasp made Marc’s stomach buzz with excitement. The black finned boy glanced behind him, hoping to see that look again, but his pursuer was gone. Marc slowed to a stop. He waited for a glimpse of Nathaniel’s multicolored tail (white, with splotches of blue, yellow, and magenta like a Koi fish) but it never came. Did he lose him? Marc was mystified. His boyfriend had been right behind him. Maybe if he backtracked his route?

“Eep!” He squealed as something barreled into him from below. Marc barely had time to register what was happening before Nathaniel snaked around him like a boa constrictor. The redhead wrapped his arms around the other boy, pinning Marc’s arms behind his back and pressing their chests together. Nathaniel’s tail was twisted tightly around his own, and everytime Marc tried to bring his fins together so he could swim away, the other male rubbed their fins together, forcing them to remain spread and billowy. Marc breathed in shakily as Nathaniel pushed his own head under the noirette’s chin, forcing his head back and biting his throat.

Marc stilled as his lover’s teeth pinched the column of his throat, panting to try and relieve some of the  _ heat _ in his body. There was no reprieve however as something  _ hot _ and  _ thick _ squirmed into his body. The intrusion was pliable, conforming with ease as his body curved and writhed. Even with Nathaniel holding him still, Marc could feel his body squirming and the sheer  _ pleasure _ of the throbbing appendage inside him. Then it drew back and Marc panted faster, certain that if it was possible sweat would be dripping down his body. The cock (and Marc had no doubts that’s what it was at this point) built up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of his body in an almost demanding manner. Throughout all of this Nathaniel remained tightly pressed against him, body and hips unmoving, even though his cock was  _ fucking  _ him and oh god, Marc felt  _ so good _ -

Marc could  _ feel _ himself squeezing his lover’s cock as he whimpered and whined in short pants. A low rumble left Nathaniel’s mouth, still fastened to Marc’s neck, vibrating through the other male all the way down to his tail. The member inside him jabbed frantically as his walls tried to hold onto it, squeezing and trying to tug it deeper with each thrust. Marc’s body got its wish as Nathaniel’s cock gave one last forceful jab, deeper than ever before, and Marc could  _ feel _ how it pulsed and shook, spraying his insides with almost  _ burning _ hot seed.

Marc’s own orgasm ripped through him like an electric shock, body spasming as he blacked out from the sheer intensity of it all.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

If Marc felt like he was floating as he regained consciousness, it’s because he was. He watched the light filter through the water high above him as he waited for intelligent thought to return. He sighed and nuzzled into the familiar chest of his boyfriend, who was holding him and stroking his hair, planting soft kisses now and then. Their tails were still wound together but much looser now. Nathaniel was just trying to keep him from drifting away at this point rather than restrained.

“You awake?” Nathaniel asked lowly, softly stroking his side.

“Mmm, I guess.” Marc hummed. “Did we have sex?” 

“Pretty sure.” The red head replied in lazy amusement.

“... _ Damn. _ ” Marc said with admiration and wonder.

“ _ Damn. _ ” Nathaniel agreed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

After their high ended and they felt like they could reasonably function again, the lovers left the space they had laid (floated?) in. Hand in hand they swam through the city trying to get their bearings. They passed other citizens exploring their new surroundings, but nothing that would really landmark where they were. Asking for directions had similar results. The entire city had changed so much no one really knew where they were anymore.

“Nathaniel! Hey, Nath! Marc! Over here!” The duo perked up at the familiar call. Alix swam ahead of a group of their school mates, waving at them.

“Where did you guys go? Nino said he saw the two of you take off like your tails were on fire, but we couldn’t find you.” The pink haired girl said when they met up.

“We ah...went looking for information.” Nathaniel fudged, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. Marc chuckled slightly and squeezed his hand.

“So what did you guys find out?” Alya asked with interest, swimming up. Later, Marc would blame his reply on the fantastic fuck he’d just had frying his brain.

“Mermaid sex is  _ hot. _ ”

  
  



End file.
